


The Six Times Matt Peake Couldn't Find Words And The One Time He Could

by CatlixMeowscouty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 6 +1 fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, SBGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Peake couldn't voice his love- but he was sure to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six Times Matt Peake Couldn't Find Words And The One Time He Could

1.

Believe it or not, Matt Peake was actually the one who least wanted to go out and hang out that Friday night. It was cold outside, too cold for their state and he felt like he was going to collapse where he was and curl into a ball of self-pity and hate.

However, he deemed it rude to ignore his boyfriends, and after bundling up with all the scarves and jackets and hats he could find, he headed out to Base Camp.

“Jesus, Peake! It’s 55 degrees out! You aren’t going to get frostbite.” James smiled, opening the door to let Peake into the (thankfully) heated house. James had been doing well lately, with eating and speaking to the boys when he was feeling odd. It was a start, an improvement. Matt didn’t want to fuck that up for him.

Matt just ducked his head, a bright smile on his face where a frown would’ve been.

2.

The clothing store was busy, with too many people (4, by Matt’s count) bumping into him and rushing away without apologizing.

Many people gave him the dirty looks, instead of the rude people budging in front of him in the queue. Apparently, people didn’t like a mute guy standing in front of the changing room for a lingerie store.

It’s not like he was there to creep on anyone, or hell, even to try things on. He just wanted to support his boyfriend, dammit! The exact boyfriend who just peeked his head out of the dressing room.

“I don’t know… I look stupid.” Joel hummed, opening the door a bit more to reveal a slight glimpse of the pink lace panties he wore.

Instead of responding, Matt just slipped in and closed the door after himself. If Joel didn’t see how pretty he was, someone had to show him.

3.

Painting was one of their favorites hobbies, and couple activities. Just the feeling of a paintbrush in his hand, the peaceful quiet of the garage, and the sound of Bruce’s (slightly) off-tune humming.

Today’s painting was of the sun, the sky, the clouds. All things that made him happy. But not nearly as happy as his boyfriends did.

Holy shit, that was sappy.

Bruce looked over at Matt, smirking at his painting. “You’re cheerful today. Cheerful Matt should appear more.” He noted, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Matt’s.

Matt smiled, kissing the tip of Bruce’s nose before settling against his side. He had no words for how perfect this was.

4.

The day had been relaxing, full of lazy gliding around on skateboards in the O park and of cigarette picnics on checkerboard blankets. Sean sighed happily, looking at Matt with smiles in his eyes and one on his lips.

“I love you.” He said quietly, ducking his head shyly and fiddling with a dandelion in his hands. Matt looked up, cigarette between his fingers.

Matt opened his mouth slightly, but shut it. He knew no noise would come out. Instead, he pulled Spoole into his lap gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips.

He hoped it was enough.

5.

Lawrence was having a bad day, simply put. He felt fat, he felt hideous.

He felt worthless.

Avoiding everything on these days came naturally to Lawrence. He didn’t go to school, to baseball practice, or to basecamp. He didn’t eat the food his mom brought to him, no matter how good it tasted.

He also ignored the texts. Worried ones from Adam, humorous ones from James and Bruce. Reassuring ones from Sean. A few weak attempts at sexts from Joel. None from Matt.

However, there was one thing Lawrence couldn’t ignore. And it’s the tiny pebbles being thrown at his window. Sighing, Lawrence got up to open the window, expecting Spoole. He was shocked to find Matt Peake.

They eventually found their way under the covers on Lawrence’s bed, with Matt comforting Lawrence the way he knew how- cuddling.

Cuddling solved everything.

6.

Adam was stressed out.

In the span of a week, Bruce got beaten up (twice), James relapsed, Lawrence shut himself away, Joel got kicked out, and Spoole couldn’t get away from his house.

He set his head in his hands, trying to nurse a headache-turned-migraine. He had no idea where Matt was, either.

He needed a fucking vacation.

A tap of his shoulder interrupted his train of thought, and he turned to see Matt there, holding out a cup of coffee and silently offering his company.

Adam accepting the offer with a smile, and thats all Matt wanted.

 

+1.

He met her at therapy, cliché as that sounded. His father was now more or less forcing him to go, to ‘talk’ (write) out his feelings to a woman who only cared for the money.

She sat across from him, alone like he was. Her blonde hair was haloed in the light and her skinny jeans were ripped. She wore a teeshirt with a cat on it.

She caught his eyes, raising an eyebrow and Matt ducked his head, blushing. Actually blushing, like a school-girl.

After five minutes of awkward silence, with he was sure she spent staring at him, she stood up and briskly sat next to him, giving him no room to object.

Normally, it’d be a problem to have someone in his personal bubble. But she radiated calm, radiated joy.

“I’m Elyse.” She said simply, still smiling at him. He didn’t expect to answer, not opening his mouth voluntarily. But words still came out, still shocked him.

“Matt. Matt Peake. Nice to.. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
